Judgement of the dead
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: <html><head></head>When Lilly Potter enacts an ancient ritual it sends the future of Harry Potter into another direction and into the arms of a god whose power is uncontested and with this god by his side, can Harry Potter face his destiny head on or will he fall?</html>


_**The Judgement of the Dead**_

_**By: Winged Seer Wolf **_

_**Beta: Darksider82**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Mummy 2. These ideas and concepts belong to their original authors and artists. **_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**Plot: **_When Lilly Potter enacts an ancient ritual it sends the future of Harry Potter into another direction and into the arms of a god whose power is uncontested and with this god by his side, can Harry Potter face his destiny head on or will he fall?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter 1: Rise of Anubis and his Army **_

It was Halloween night. A single night in which children can dress up and go door to door asking for candy. But this night was different, it was not because of the children running around, but because of the tall man that had suddenly appeared at the end of the street in the tiny hamlet known as Godric's Hollow.

This man was special. He was the darkest of a special people known as wizards. He and his followers the corrupted Knights of Walpurgis known far and wide in the United Kingdom as the Death Eaters had began their reign of terror in the late seventies and had started a war against all who were unworthy in their eyes of the gift of magic.

This man's name was Lord Voldemort and he was in Godric's Hollow for a special reason. The reason was because of a prophecy which told of a child born to defeat him. So here he was at the location of his enemies and was currently strolling down the street and soon came to the end of the street and once there Lord Voldemort pulled out his bone white wand and slashed it down in a diagonal slash and once the movement was completed a small cottage was revealed to him and he walked towards the house and blasted the front down open startling the dark haired man who yelled at his wife to take their son and leave.

Lord Voldemort had made quick work of the man killing him with a Killing curse straight to the chest and stepped over the glassy eyed man and proceeded to the nursery and to his true target. Once upstairs, he blasted the door off the hinges to reveal the red headed woman and her child in his crib.

The red headed woman stood defiant in front of the crib with her wand pointed towards Voldemort.

"You will never have my son." The woman stated.

"Oh, I will Mrs. Potter. For the magic of this night is mine to command." Voldemort replied.

"That may be Voldemort. But there is an even more powerful force than you here and this force shall watch over my son and guard him from you till he becomes a man. For on that day you shall suffer for your crimes for all eternity." Lilly said.

"There is no force greater than myself. I shall now prove it. Sectumsempra!" Voldemort snarled as a purple bolt of magic raced from his wand and it Lilly in the chest. As she was hit with the spell, Lilly fell backwards and as she hit the floor of the Nursery, blood was flung from her wound onto secretly placed hieroglyphs, which glowed softly waiting for the second half of the ritual to be completed.

Voldemort turned to the child in the crib and pointed his wand towards him, and said "Now you will join your parents. Avada Kedavra!" A bright emerald green light burst from the dark lord's wand and hit the child and the child fell over glassy eyed as the child's soul left his body. Unknown to Voldemort, the hieroglyphs burned brightly and vanished.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_The vanished hieroglyphs reappeared upon the dead child's soul, as it drifted along the dark purple waters of the Underworld and the child's soul aided by the power of the hieroglyphs, zoomed straight into a waiting figures hand. _

"_**So child, the ritual has been completed and now it's my turn to uphold my end of the bargain."**__ The figure said as he flung the child's soul back into life and then faded into black sand and sped towards the child's soul and entered the soul just as it reentered the child's body. _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Just as Voldemort turned to leave the room he heard a strange sound and turned around to see the boy lift himself up and stare into Voldemort's red eyes.

"But how?" Voldemort snarled as he lifted his wand for a second time and fired off a Killing Curse. The curse the bounced off of the child's forehead and caused the child's head to bounce back and when the child's head returned to its former position, the child's eyes were burnished gold and a deep voice spoke in a language Voldemort didn't understand

"_**Aren la woot!**_" (The Underworld awaits you!)

Black shadows appeared and swirled around the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord's body was wasted away by the shadows and a black shadow fled the scene which was strange to the being that now inhabited the boy's body unknown to the boy himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was sixteen years later that everything came to a bursting point. It was now the final battle between Harry James Potter, and the reborn dark lord, Lord Voldemort.

This battle had been a long time coming. Over the past year, Voldemort's forces had targeted Harry's friends and the Order of the Phoenix as enemies of the state after the Minister had been assassinated by his department heads. Since that day, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione had been on a perilous journey across the country to find the seven items that housed the soul of Voldemort.

Now at the end, Harry had to do one last thing. He had to sacrifice himself to stop Voldemort. Harry had made a split second plan with Neville Longbottom and afterwards had then walked deep into the forbidden forest. Harry soon came upon the clearing where Voldemort had gathered his Death Eaters.

"He's not coming my lord." Yaxley said to his master.

"So it seems. I had hoped he would face me." Voldemort replied.

Harry then walked forward into the firelight. His emerald eyes glowing in the face of the fire, unfettered by his round circus style glasses. The two enemies stared at one another, neither moving nor blinking and at an unknown signal Voldemort snapped and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

The sickly green spell flew across the fire and hit Harry in the chest and as he fell, Voldemort screamed in pain and also fell backward. Harry eyes turned glassy for a second time in his life even though he didn't know it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry was standing in a venetian style boat that was gliding on purple colored water. Harry looked around him and noticed the black cowled figure driving the boat.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"_**Aren ya." **_(The Underworld) The figure replied.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you." Harry replied confused.

The figure looked at Harry then waved a pale hand at itself and then spoke.

"_**Does that make you feel better, little one."**_ The figure said

"Yes. Now where am I?" Harry asked the figure.

"_**You little soul, are in the Underworld and I am your guide to the next life."**_ The figure said.

"The next life. But I have to go back." Harry pleaded.

"_**You have died. But there is another force greater that you're so called dark lord."**_The figure replied as it continued to steer the boat.

"What force?" Harry asked.

"_**This force, this being was called upon by someone a long time ago. She completed an ancient ritual that once enacted would protect her line form the forces that had slain her line."**_ The figure said.

"Who was the woman?" Harry asked.

"_**Your mother. She called upon the judge of the afterlife. The judge granted you safety until you returned here."**_ The figure said.

"Returned? But this is my first time here." Harry said.

"_**No, it's not. You came here on that night so long ago. Killed by the monster you now seek to destroy and now it's time."**_ The figure said.

"Time for what?" Harry replied.

"_**For you to know the truth."**_ The figure said.

"What truth?" Harry asked.

"_**The truth that has been kept from you. For it was I that was summoned by your mother. It was I, that was charged with your safe keeping. Because you are still needed in Life."**_The figure said.

"Just who are you?" Harry asked.

The figure took his robe off, to reveal a long nose, high pointed ears, that had a long headdress that was black in color and braided with rings of gold that came to his lower back. Around the figures neck was a thick necklace that was white and brown and in the center of the necklace was adorned a scarab beetle holding a red jewel. The figure also broad shoulders and arms that were pale and in his right hand he held a rosary with a black ankh symbol attached to it. At the figures waist was a long black skirt that was tied with a sash in the same colors as his necklace. The figure looked to Harry.

"_**I am Anubis, god of funerals and guide and judge of all who pass through the Underworld. I have been with you since that night watching and waiting for this moment."**_Anubis said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"_**Because if you want to go back I must follow you as I have merged my godly self with your mortal body. If we go back, it will be to not only to utterly defeat Voldemort but an even darker plague that him. So, what do you say Harry, Shall we beat him together?"**_ Anubis asked.

"What are the dangers?" Harry asked.

"_**There are none except that you will have my army at your disposal and the ancient Egyptian language as well. When we first return it will be I who will command your body for a while as returning to Life from this place will weaken you. You will have the power to judge others." **_Anubis said.

"That doesn't sound too bad. Let's do it." Harry replied.

"_**Very well."**_ Anubis said as he and Harry both dissolved into black sand and flew back towards the white mist that was Life. Harry and his godly passenger appeared not far off from the clearing in a swarm of black sand. Once they were fully reformed from the sand, Anubis had shifted his consciousness to the front and shifted Harry's new body into his jackal form. Anubis then waved his hand over Harry's robes and they changed to become a black full length robe with bronze edging with a high collar. The robe was held shut at the waist by a short bronze belt that had a green colored stone buckle and had a knee length wide strip of cloth that attached to the buckle of the belt. Around his neck was a scarab beetle with wings that was black in color. Covering the robe was a floor length bronze colored cape and cowl, the clothing also came with black gloves that were on his hands.

Anubis and by extension Harry watched as Voldemort lifted Harry's former body into the arms of Hagrid and walked in front like a monarch returning from battle with his army of Death Eaters and assorted monsters. They watched as the Dark Army entered the courtyard and that was when he made his move, by disappearing into black sand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The students and staff of Hogwarts saw Voldemort walking up with Hagrid just behind him along with his dark army. Voldemort continued walking until there was a large gap in between him and the assembled students and staff.

"Harry Potter has been beaten. Lay down your wands and you will be spared. Continue to resist and you will fall." Voldemort said as no one spoke a word.

As Voldemort started to walk forward to force a secession of arms from the staff and students a swath of black sand appeared in front of him, forming into a bronze cloaked figure.

"So, this is the castles last defense. Who are you stranger?" Voldemort asked.

The cloaked figure did nothing but stare at Voldemort which made him grow angry.

"Answer me!" Voldemort yelled.

"**Aren ya woot!"** the figure replied as Voldemort showed shock and then anger as he snarled, "So you've returned. Let's see what you can do against my army." Voldemort said.

The figure shook his head.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the figure appeared and headed off Voldemort's stride, a red head by the name of Bill Weasley, watched in silence, but then paled as the figure said, **"Aren ya woot!"**. The students looked confused but a few students started whispering to each other and Hermione Granger and Bill's young brother Ron saw Bill's expression.

"Bill, do you know what the stranger said?" Hermione asked.

Bill just nodded in shock as a single thought cropped up, '_Oh, Gods! Anyone but him.' _Bill then turned toHermione as she asked, "What did the stranger say?"

"Aren ya woot means 'the underworld awaits you' in ancient Egyptian." Bill replied.

Why would you be scared of that phrase?" Ron asked.

"Because little brother, that stranger, no that being out there facing You-Know-Who can turn this valley and anyone in it to dust if he wishes." Bill replied as the two seventeen year olds paled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Just after the stranger shook his head, he spoke "_**En cu en ock,"(Collect your bones) **_Black sand began to appear behind the stranger._** "Sec re ou en ock," (Gather your limbs) **_the black sand began to coalesce into large mounds and begin to rise up of its own violation._** "Wey cre ou en ock, ah ya la ah,**_" _**(Shake the earth from your flesh) **_The black sand began to form humanoid figures. _** "re cre leflib eck cre yo!"(Your Master is here!) **_The black sand fell off to reveal tens of thousands of jackal like creatures that had a myriad of weapons. The stranger also had a weapon in his hands that was a long pole with two gold blades on either end that he twirled around his body.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bill's breathing began to hitch as the being, he was now convinced of began saying the ancient spell. "_**En cu en ock, Sec re ou en ock, Wey cre ou en ock, ah ya la ah, re cre leflib eck cre yo**_!" Hermione, along with Ron and several other looked to Bill for answers.

"It means 'collect your bones, gather your limbs, Shake the earth from your flesh. Your Master is here!'"__Bill replied at the unasked question. "This confirms my theory." Bill said.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"About who the being is." Bill replied to her.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Anubis, Egyptian God of funerals, guide and judge of all who enter the Underworld. If he's here then Voldemort's in huge trouble." Bill said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because Hermione,__Anubis is the judge and Voldemort has escaped Anubis' judgment. If not for those items you three have been searching for, Voldemort would have already been sent to the Underworld and Anubis' judgment and he would not be here. Since he is, Voldemort's only judgment is ancient curse only used once in ancient history." Bill explained.

Bill and the group watched as the now revealed Anubis was about to lay waste to Voldemort's dark army.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The now revealed Anubis pulled off the bronze cloak to reveal his Jackal body and twirls his weapon a second time before uttering the words that would herald Voldemort's doom. _**"Em hip yun set na!"**_ **(Destroy them!) **Anubis roared as the tens of thousands of warriors charged the Dark Army.

TO BE CONTINUED…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter 2: The Armies Collide and the Ancient Curse**

**Next chapter: The Army of Anubis attacks Voldemort's army while the defenders of Hogwarts watches on. Anubis and Voldemort go at it and an ancient curse is enacted. **

**AN: Sorry about the Cliffhanger. I thought it would have more people begging to read more of this. **

**AN: All bolded words with () afterword are from the Mummy 2 movie and are not mine. **


End file.
